


Hyung ?

by milkjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, bambam wild as fuck, innocent yugyeom, okay idk what I was thinking it’s like 5 am, oof idk what to put in new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkjiaer/pseuds/milkjiaer
Summary: Bambam... why





	Hyung ?

“How dare he” bambam internally yelled. Stupid yugyeom decided it would be nice to wear a fucking tank top with skinny fucking jeans. “Bambam!” He snapped out of his dirty thoughts and looked at the tall maknae who wished to make him cUmBUst. “You’ve been staring at me for 5 minutes ! Are you ok ?” Yugyeom said. “Ah um yea I just uh feel tired ! That’s all” Bambam stuttered running towards the bathroom. Yugyeom stared innocently, worrying if his friend might be sick. Bambam was tired of this. He’s liked his best friend since trainee days and wearing a tank top on a hot day is not helping. Then a dirty thought came to his mind. Bambam opened the bathroom door and checked if the other members came back home. After making sure they weren’t here, he walked to his shared room with yugyeom, slowly and carefully looked the door. “Hyung?” Yugyeom asked while laying on his stomach, taking off his ear buds. Bambam smirked and yugyeoms eyes widen. Bambam was now on top of yugyeom, pulling his waist up so his butt was near his crotch. “Bambam what are you do-“ yugyeom was cut off by Bambam, who’s hand found its way to yugyeoms nipple. Yugyeom gasped as Bambam played with his nipples. Yugyeom didn’t know what Bambam was doing to him. He was scared that his best friend was going to do bad things to him and his body. “Yours so” Bambam whispered in his ear “fucking hot” Tears started forming in his eyes while Bambam kept torturing his nipples, making them purple. Bambam then flipped yugyeom over and slide in between his legs and pushed them open. He then pulled yugyeoms shirt up and licked his bruised nipples. Yugyeom let out a sexy moan that drove Bambam even more crazy. “B-Bambam stop please” yugyeom panted, tears threatened to fall as he tried covering them with his arm. “Shhh yugyeom youll be ok” Bambam said in an erotic voice that made yugyeom so confused. Damn he was so innocent he didn’t know what his best friend was doing to him. Bambam slowly rugged at the hem of yugyeom pants and pulled them off. He was wearing skinny jeans. Fuck. Bambam was still abusing his nipples with one hand while trying to take off his pants with the other. After what seemed like hours, he took off his pants and looked up at yugyeom. He suddenly felt guilty. Yugyeom was crying. He closed his eyes and looked at yugyeom. He continued to play with yugyeom until yugyeom felt something painful inside of him. “AHhHH” Yugyeom let out an exotic moan that turned Bambam on. He continued to finger fuck the younger. Yugyeom then screamed when Bambam hit his good spot. “A-Ah hyung there there! Hit it a-again !” He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Innocent yugyeom asking him to hit it again. Dang. He did as yugyeom said and kept hitting him in the same spot. Yugyeom was disappointed ( but didn’t show it ) when Bambam stopped. “ I’m gonna put it in” Put what in? Yugyeoms was worried as fuck now. “W-What hyung! HYUNG-“ Yugyeom moaned so fucking loud. Bambam entered him without asking. “I-It hurts.. hyung stop!” Yugyeom cried as Bambam kept going harder. Bambam went deep and hard into him. Grabbing his waist and licking his nipples. Yugyeom felt that his guts would explode. “I’m c-coming” Bambam panted as he was colliding hard with the other. “W-wai-“ Yugyeom felt something hot being splattered inside him. Bambam came inside him. He slowly kept going in and out until he pulled out. Yugyeoms legs went limp. Bambam looked at his pained expression. “I hate you” he sobbed “so much”

**Author's Note:**

> After reading it , I feel horrible wtf. Anyway uh, I hope u enjoy it. Nvm don’t just read it and go


End file.
